Universo de cartoons:A mi alrededor
by enmascarada-sm
Summary: La llegada de un nuevo personaje a Hillwood pone de cabeza el mundo algunos de nuestros amigos y pricipalmente el de Helga, ya que esta misteriosa chica descubrirá su secreto y el de muchos otros. si les interesa pasen a leer gracias.


"**Hey Arnold" y sus personajes no me pertenecen fueron creados por Craig Bartlett y son propiedad de Nickelodeon XD. El unico personaje de mi propiedad es el "personaje misterioso."**

**A mi alrededor**

**Capitulo 1: conociendo a todos.**

Hola amigos ¿mi nombre? Eso es clasificado, tengo 16 años y acabo de llegar a Hillwood, cada año llego a una ciudad nueva gracias al trabajo de mis padres.

¿Qué en que trabajan? Bueno ellos son agentes secretos pero shhh, se supone que nadie debe saberlo, todos creen que son agentes del FBI.

Como sea su ultima misión fue algo difícil y tardaron mas de lo debido, por lo tanto no estaré aquí un año solo la mitad y después nos iremos a una ciudad nueva.

Uno de mis mas grandes sueños es ser igual a ellos, pienso dedicarme a ser agente secreto también, pero mi papá no me ha dejado iniciar con el entrenamiento, dice que soy muy joven aun por tanto debo esperar a cumplir los 18 años que en nuestro país natal es la mayoría de edad. Por si se preguntan de donde vengo yo soy originaria de México pero nos mudamos a Estados Unidos cuando yo era muy pequeña y desde entonces cambiamos de casa y ciudad consecutivamente. Por esa razón mi hermana menor se queja cada momento y estamos pensando seriamente en llevarla a vivir con mi abuela.

He estado en una escuela por grado y observo todo a mi alrededor, aprendí a hacerlo y seguro me será muy útil en mi futuro empleo.

Tengo mucha experiencia en primeros días y no estaba para nada nerviosa, me levante, fui a bañarme y posteriormente me cambie use mi ropa habitual, unos jeans azules desgastados, mi playera negra favorita de la bandera británica con unos soldados igualmente británicos que son un par de calacas sosteniendo unas guitarras en lugar de armas, llevaba mis converse morados de calaveras y finalmente mi indispensable boina blanca. Baje a desayunar, cuando termine entre al baño a cepillar mis dientes y salí rumbo al colegio. Decidí caminar, el primer día, si tomas el autobús escolar por ser nueva te miran como bicho raro y a menos que encuentres un asiento solo o hayas conocido a alguien días antes nadie te dejara sentar junto a el y deberás sentarte hasta atrás con los que nadie quiere o ya de plano quedarte parado, por lo tanto el primer día siempre me llevan, pero mi hermanita tenia problemas con algunos papeles y no podrían acompañarme así que simplemente caminé.

Iba tranquilamente cuando un chico pelirrojo bajito que caminaba muy feliz se dirigía a una coladera que estaba destapada, trate de avisarle:

-¡Cuidado!- le grite pero fue demasiado tarde por que cayo en ella

-Estoy bien- pude escuchar. Tres chicos bastante extraños se acercaron y comenzaron a burlarse, uno era muy alto, otro tenia una nariz parecida a la de Calamardo el de "Bob Esponja" y el ultimo era gordo y tenia un diente hacia arriba. Me dirigí hacia la coladera dispuesta a ayudar cuando el chico alto estiro su mano y sacó al enanito, preferí seguir mi camino ya que debía pasar antes a la dirección. Mas adelante logre ver a un par de rubios que caminaban hacia la misma esquina solo que venían de distintas direcciones, en un momento se cruzaron y por consecuencia hubo un choque que los dejo a ambos en el piso, obviamente no escuchaba lo que decían, pero por lo que pude observar, la chica rubia de la gorra azul le reclamaba como si hubiera sido culpa del chico que extrañamente tenia una gran cabeza de balón de foot ball americano. Después los dos siguieron su camino, pero ella se perdió en un callejón tras algunos botes de basura, mientras que el joven con cabeza de balón (¡Hey! Cabeza de balón, suena como un buen apodo ¿no creen?) se acerco a un moreno con exceso de cabello (¡cielos! jamás en mi vida había visto a alguien con tanto cabello). Ambos hicieron un curioso saludo con los pulgares y caminaron hacia donde se dirigía la rubia, claro, sin perderse en aquel callejón.

De pronto recordé ¡mi patineta! La llevaba en mi mochila, deje de caminar y me subí en ella y en cuestión de minutos ya estaba en la entrada de la escuela.

Al parecer aun no llegaba la mayoría, probablemente se trataba de los que venían en el camión. De pronto un joven de pelo negro corto comenzó a correr como loca gritando:

-¡Aléjate de mi pequeño gusano!- no me había dado cuenta pero un muchacho muy bajito con lentes la perseguía

-¡Ven aquí mi reina!- grito y después soltó una escalofriante risa entre rápido a la escuela para buscar al director y tal vez después dar un pequeño tour para conocer la escuela. Di vueltas por un buen rato y sin éxito ¡¿Dónde diablos estaba la maldita dirección?! Finalmente decidí preguntar, encontré a una muchacha de rasgos asiáticos que parecía calmada y confiable, era mas o menos de mi estatura, me dio gusto saber que no seria la mas bajita en esta escuela, porque normalmente lo era, camine hacia ella y dije

-Hola, disculpa la molestia pero soy nueva en esta institución y me preguntaba si puedes informarme donde esta la dirección- si lo se, a veces puedo ser demasiado educada, ese es uno de mis defectos, pero si se meten conmigo puedo ser muy agresiva. La chica me miro y sonrió.

-Claro, sigue por este pasillo y al topar con pared a la derecha, esta un poco escondida entre los casilleros pero no te perderás- me dirigió otra sonrisa muy amistosa y yo se la devolví con gusto.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dije.

-Por nada y suerte- me respondió le di una sonrisa en modo de agradecimiento no entendí el por que del "suerte", me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi destino, ¿Qué? No soy buena con las presentaciones. Como sea, llegue a la dirección, toque la puerta y me recibió un hombre demasiado alegre sentado de perfil en una silla, llevaba un traje azul cielo y era pelirrojo.

-Buenos días- en ese momento se puso de frente a mi y me di cuenta que eran dos personas en uno, ¿quieren que me explique? La mitad de su traje era el azul cielo y la otra mitad era negro con rayas grises, además el cabello pelirrojo desapareció del otro lado ya que era calvo y los únicos dos pelitos que tenia los relamió hacia atrás. ¡Que personaje! Definitivamente esta escuela se lleva un premio a la rareza y apenas son las 7:30 a.m. La emm ¿Cómo decirlo? "otra mitad" era serio y amargado, un típico director de escuela. ¿pero como hacia eso? la mitad de su cara reía y la otra mitad se mantenía seria, estaba totalmente desconcertada no sabia a quien dirigirme. Y así paso media hora, me hacían preguntas y contestaba volteando a ver a mis "directores" simultáneamente, uno me regañaba y el otro lo contradecía. Finalmente mi visita a la dirección terminó, salí de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de mi, justo cuando sonó el "POC" de la puerta la escuela se detuvo, todos voltearon a verme con los ojos bien abiertos y depronto…

-¡Jajajajajaja!- todos comenzaron a reír y siguieron con su camino creo que ya todos sabían a lo que se enfrentaba un nuevo alumno con ese "par", los directores Williams. Me dispuse a encontrar mi salón de clases, aula 137, salón de Historia universal, puff con lo que detesto esa materia ¿y es la primera clase del lunes? Vaya una razón mas para odiar los lunes. Otra vez solo di vueltas por todas partes y sin éxito, iba a preguntar nuevamente, pero solo había una chica pelirroja, no parecía desagradable pero si algo empalagosa. Caminé hasta que por fin llegue a mi destino. Justo estaba en la esquina del pasillo cuando la campana sonó, el profesor entro y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude para llegar al salón, desafortunadamente llegue tarde y… -¡Ouch!- solo recibí un fuerte portazo en la nariz.

-TOC TOC- el maestro abrió la puerta era joven, de pelo castaño y parecía agradable, claro con el toque aburrido de un maestro de historia.

-Hola disculpa estaba buscando el salón- el tipo me miro, sonrió y me dejó pasar.

-Hola soy el maestro Pet, seré tu maestro de "historia universal"- sí se veía de confianza -en esta ocasión dejaré pasar tu retraso por ser tu primer día-

-¡Valla! Carne fresca- dijo la joven rubia que chocó en la mañana. El profesor rodó los ojos ante el comentario, luego todos rieron

-Bien. ¿que te parece si nos hablas un poco de ti para poder conocerte? y después cada uno de tus compañeros se presentará- justo en ese momento me di cuenta de que ahí estaban todos, no solo la chica rubia, también el "cabeza de balón, su amigo moreno, la oriental, la pelirroja, el que se calló a la coladera y los tres que se burlaron de el e igualmente se encontraban sentados "el pequeño gusano" y "su reina"

-OK- dije desinteresadamente

-Bien, comencemos por su nombre señorita… ¿Jacqueline?

-Llámenme Jack- ¡OK, OK! ya les revele mi nombre, pero eso no quiere decir nada.

-¿Y por que no Jackye o por tu segundo nombre?- pregunto el maestro

-¡Si! ¿Qué no se supone que Jack en nombre masculino?- comento la morena que corría por la mañana.

-Tal vez pero mi segundo nombre es tonto y no me gusta Jackye. Digamos que me trae malos recuerdos

-Bien, tenemos tiempo. Y además dije que nos hablara de usted- sonrió el profesor cuando dijo lo anterior

-De acuerdo- suspire- cuando era pequeña mi mamá me llevaba a clases de ballet, nunca me gustaron y las niñas me decían Jackye, después de la clase jugaba con los niños que salían de tae kwan do. Por esa razón esas niñas tontas me molestaban todo el tiempo y usaban mi nombre diciendo muchas cosas feas y haciendo bromas con él. Un día mientras jugaba con mis amigos, un par de compañeras mías estaban sentadas en la orilla de una fuente jugando con sus "Barbies" y comenzaron a decir que por que estaba en ballet si los NIÑOS no hacían ese tipo de cosas. Entonces finalmente me harté, fui hacia donde estaban y las empujé a las dos a la fuente- todos abrieron los ojos grandes y voltearon a ver a la chica de la gorra azul como si fuera algo que ella haría.

-por eso no me gusta que me digan "Jackye"- me crucé de brazos, el maestro me miro esperando a que continuara hablando. Suspire nuevamente. -soy originaria de México, pero llegue a Estados Unidos desde muy pequeña mi papá es de este país. Por el trabajo de mis padres cambio de ciudad una vez al año, esta vez nos toco vivir en Hillwood

-¿Y en que trabajan tus papás?- me pregunto un muchacho elegante con un chaleco azul

-son agentes del FBI- dije como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-¡WOW!- se podían escuchar las expresiones de sorpresa y después los murmullos.

-¿Y no es difícil cambiar constantemente para ti de ciudad?-por primea vez habló el joven rubio de la mañana

-bueno ya no lo es me he acostumbrado, para mi es común

-en tu expediente dice que tenias problemas de agresividad ¿Qué hay con eso?- me cuestionó el profe

-Sí, fue un problema que tuve hace algún tiempo pero aprendí a controlarlo con terapias psicológicas. ¿ya puedo sentarme?- el maestro rió discretamente

-Claro, busca un asiento.

-gracias- fui a sentarme junto al loco que perseguía a la morena

-Bien chicos. Ahora les toca presentarse a ustedes comenzaremos con esta fila- y con esto todos comenzaron a presentarse uno por uno.

-Soy Gerald- dijo el moreno

-Mi nombre es Lila- la segunda en presentarse fue la pelirroja. Sí lo sabia su voz era totalmente empalagosa.

-Hola mi nombre es Phoebe bienvenida a nuestra escuela- saludo cortésmente la de rasgos orientales

-Helga- dijo así de simple

-Me llamo Arnold bienvenida- ese era el rubio con la cabezota

-¡Si, si tu siempre tan cortes cabeza de balón!- dijo molesta y con un dejo de sarcasmo. Había algo sospechoso en esos dos y ya tenía sospechas de lo que era.

Y así se fueron presentando poco a poco. Hubo un chico bastante extraño se levanto y dijo

-uhg Brai…ny ugh- fue raro tenia una gran sonrisa todo el tiempo. Pero quien realmente se gano el premio en lo que a rarezas concierne fue el enanito del peinado de hongo

-soy el gran emperador ¡CURLY! ¡Muajajaja!- y luego salió corriendo del salón

De acuerdo, este será un semestre interesante.

Continuara…

Hola! Esta es mi primer historia de "Hey Arnold" y también la primera de esta página. Quiero aclarar que aunque soy nueva en no lo soy escribiendo, así que cualquier error ya sea tanto de ortografía como de signos de puntuación, me disculpo, es por que lo hice con poco tiempo en una compu que no es la mía y en mi primer día de clases con mucho sueño XD por tanto no me di el tiempo de releerlo para corregir errores. Pero también quiero aclarar que por ser mi primer fanfic de "Hey Arnold" tal vez no atrape la personalidad de los personajes exacta pero prometo mejorar.

Algo mas, quien narra la historia es un OC. Como ya se abran dado cuenta. No se meterá sentimentalmente en la relación de Helga y Arnold, ni en la de ninguna otra pareja. Este personaje tampoco va a participar mucho en la historia de forma directa, ya que normalmente solo estará observando, escuchando y analizando a los chicos y chicas de Hillwood. Obviamente de vez en cuando se le verá interactuando con sus compañeros, pero como dije antes no mucho. Si puse que el ff. Es de nuestra pareja favorita de rubios es porque principalmente se analizará su "relación". Y por último mencioné que aquí la chica nueva no tendrá mucha participación pero hay una continuación en la cual si participará bastante, pero eso lo explicaré después.

Bueno gracias por haber leído cualquier error ortográfico, principalmente en los nombres, avísenme para corregir, y si gustan dejen REVIEWS eso me gustaría.

Yo fuera muak paz ;)


End file.
